Broken Stars
by Masen Sapphire
Summary: Bella has triplets! A beautiful baby girl, a handsome baby boy, and her. Lily has always been neglected by her family. Only her dad knows how strong she is. Will she ever overcome her pain and fight back? Please R
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

I never asked to be born. It's not my fault that _she_ conceived me. My life has been a living hell since I was born. Only my father truly likes me. Well, except for Alexander that is. He changed my life and reduced the burn in my heart. Your probably wondering who I am. Well then, let's begin the tale of the blue-eyed child who was disliked, neglected, and scared.

August 2, 2006

When Bella arched her back in pain, Edward knew something was wrong. She had only been eight months pregnant, she couldn't be having the babies now.

"ALICE!"Edward screamed, "CALL CARLISLE."

He picked Bella up and rushed to Carlisle's office/library.

"Stay with me Bella"

Soon Carlisle walked in and examined Bella. Then he picked up a scalpel and attempted to open the womb. When he realized it wouldn't work, he bent over and bit the womb open.

"Edward, come and help me get them out, then call the others"

Edward walked over to Bella and took out the first baby from the womb. She cried rather loud and he took in his first child's features. It was a girl, with his bronze hair and Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Alice, Rosalie, please come here now"

He gave the baby girl to Alice, who then rushed out to clean her and put her in one of those baby designer outfits. He asked Rosalie to stay behind and he took out the next baby. He let out a cry and Edward immediately wrapped him in a blanket. He had mahogany brown hair and emerald green eyes. He gave the boy to Rosalie, who cooed at him and took him outside the room. Then, last baby was to be delivered.

"Hurry up Edward she's losing a lot of blood"Carlisle all but screamed at him.

He took out the last of the three and heard short gasps of breath from the child. She couldn't breathe.

"Give her to me Edward, you have to take care of Bella!"Carlisle yelled as he rushed out of the room to connect the child to a ventilator.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered in her ear before biting her on her neck. The venom seared through her veins, changing her life forever.

August 5 2006

When Bella awoke, she was greeted by her overprotective husband.

"Bella, I'm sorry for putting you through pain, please forgive me and I love you"

"It's alright Edward, if feel great"She answered him quickly before he could start his rant on her pain.

"But I'm pretty you must at least be thirsty"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a slight burn in my throat, but I want to see our children, Edward"

"I think we should hunt first, then you can see our beautiful children, you know just to be on the safe side"

"Fine"

When they both had fed and were walking home, Bella decided it was time to ask the question the has been tormenting her mind ever since she woke up.

"Edward, how are our children like?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity of the unknown beings she produced.

"Well they are all rather amazing" he answered, his crooked smile playing across his face," the oldest is a little girl with my hair and your eyes. Her facial features are like mine except her blush. It is exactly like yours." He smirked at this," the next is a little boy with your hair and the eyes that I had as a human, emerald green." He seemed to be looking into space until Bella interrupted his train of thought.

"What about the third one?

"Well, she's a mystery to all of us. She has your hair, but the strangest eyes I have ever seen. Their a deep blue and sort of shine a bit, but no in my family had them and I doubt in yours, too. She has trouble breathing as well."

"Is she okay?

"Now she's fine, but Carlisle expects that in the future she will have asthma."

"Oh", was all she could reply before arriving at the huge white mansion. When Edward and Bella walked in, they were greeted by their family.

"Hey Bella, did you manage to not trip this time" Emmett bellowed while having a laughing fit. She rolled her eyes. She was eager to see her children.

"Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, can you please bring the children here please. I think it's time for them to meet their mother."

Excitement flooded through Bella's mind as they came in carrying small bundles.

"Alice can you give me her please" Alice handed the pink bundle to Edward and showed it to Bella.

"This is our eldest daughter, I think you should name her, the rest have ideas for names."

"I think you should name her Chloe or Stella, ooh and the boy should be Phillip, and the other little girl should be-"

She was the interrupted by Edward. "Alice, I want to name her, just help Bella name the baby she's holding.

"Well, I think you should name her Scarlet" Rose suggested.

"No, how about Pixie" Emmett suggested. Edward glared at him. "What? It's a name."

"I think she should be named Renesmee like Renee and Esme together, and her middle name should be Carlie like Carlisle and Charlie together"

"That's excellent Bella, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I like the sound of that." The whole family smiled at the first child's name.

"I think we should name him now, I think you should pick the first name and I'll pick the middle name."

"Well I like Sebastian for a boy what about you?" Bella suggested quietly.

" I like it Bella, how about Sebastian Riley Cullen?"

"I love it Edward, it sounds perfect for our little boy" she smiled up at him and he gave her a peck on her lips.

"Now it's time to name our last child"Edward announced, grabbing her from Carlisle and holding her there. She opened her eyes and gazed up at her, her sapphire-blue eyes examining her, taking her mother in. Bella realized that she was different than the other two. A complete mystery. She wondered how could this be so.

"Edward why don't you name her?" Bella asked quietly, fear in her voice.

He stared at her confused and then cleared his throat. "I think she should be named Lily Elizabeth Cullen."

The room was silenced as they waited for Bella's answer. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed everyone leaving the room.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Edward, let's just go put them all to sleep." She stood up and walked upstairs carrying only two bundles. Edward sighed and walked up after her carrying the third child. He wondered why Bella would just leave without caring about Lily. Something was going on, and he just had to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2:Moving

**4 YEARS LATER**

The little girl with wavy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes looked at the river in front of her. Its deep blue waters just rushing away without glancing back. How she wished she could do that. Inside, her siblings and parents were discussing things they wanted while the other family members were who knows where. She loved being outside, where it was calm and the breeze blew through her hair. It was perfect. If only she could stay here forever.

"Lily, you should come inside now", Her father, Edward said, advancing towards her while he spoke.

"Why should I, I'm unwanted there. I'm just a burden. I'd rather stay out here all night long." She stated firmly.

"Sebastian likes you and I love you, now please come inside"

"Alright then"

When Lily came into the house, she suddenly felt cold. As if all the happiness had been washed off her body. Now she was in _hell_.

"Well, look if it isn't the witch herself" Renesmee stated.

"Nessie, leave her alone, she's not worth it" Her mother said coldly.

Renesmee smirked then left to take her place near her mother at the family table.

"We are going to discuss our next location" Carlisle said

"But we just moved here!" Emmett cried.

"Emmett, we've lived here for four years, grow up" Rosalie stated.

"How about Crescent City, California, there are lots of rainy days, and plenty of animals to feed of. It's an isolated little town just like Forks."

"That's wonderful Edward we should pack up our things and leave right away"

"Alright"

"Hey, how about we all leave and leave Lily here" Renesmee suggested.

"Way to go Nessie!" Emmett hollered.

"Hehe" Almost everybody in the room laughed except Sebastian, Edward, and Jasper(A/N: he feels sorry for the kid :(...)

Lily sighed, her eyes trailing over everybody. Why did they all hate her so much? She got out of her seat and practically ran to the river.

While running, she could still hear everyone laughing behind her and for the first time, she regretted being born.


	3. Chapter 3:Memories

**LPOV**

I remember the day I saw the first memory. It was back when I was two years old, watching my mother brush my sister's long reddish-brown hair. It hit me suddenly, like lightning. I saw my mother covered in blood, looking like a corpse. That was the first memory I saw and I never felt the same again.

The second time it hit me was when I was watching my father teach my brother baseball. While he was reaching down to pick up the ball, I saw him lying in a hospital bed, near death. It was a gruesome scene, flashing in as fast as it flashed out.

Today I saw another one. About my family frantically grabbing their things and leaving quickly. Only my mother wasn't with them. I decided to ask my father later, after we finished moving.

**A FEW DAYS LATER **

**NORMAL POV**

The Cullen cars skidded to a stop in front of a large mansion. It was even bigger than the previous one and looked almost the same except that the left and right walls were made of glass, instead of the back.

"Wow Carlisle, you really outdid yourself"

"Ermm...thank you Rosalie"

The large family walked into the mansion and started exploring around. Lily stayed outside, letting the sight of the large house in. She could hear her mother directing her siblings to their rooms and the other family members running around to get the room with the best view. It was like your average, typical family except for the fact that they were vampires. Which changed everything. Lily got out her iPod and started listening to Monster by Meg & Dia. She walked into the house and started exploring.

When she walked in, she saw the living area. It was already occupied by several couches and a huge flat screen TV. There was also several video game consoles and a blu-ray player. She went to the right and saw a huge kitchen that most likely wouldn't be used often. Renesmee didn't like human food at all an Lily Sebastian weren't repulsed by it but it wasn't on their favorites list. She walked into another room which seemed to be the library. To the left was a huge staircase which she walked up. When she reached the top she could hear music playing in each room. She continued walking forward and looked at the room. It was Renesmee's. The walls were light pink with darker pink hearts. She had posters of Justin Bieber and all of those other popular teen guys that she likes. Right now she was jumping on her Justin Bieber bed listening to "Baby". Lily rolled her eyes and went to the next room.

It was Sebastian's. His walls were with guitars hanging around. He had posters of AC/DC, Queen, and The Beatles. He was currently polishing his favorite guitar and listening to "We Will Rock You". She smiled slightly and walked on to the next room. It belonged to her parents. It had some sort of beach theme to it and a big, white, fluffy bed in the middle. Her parents were currently dancing to Clair De Lune. It was a beautiful sight. Lily smiled to herself and walked on to the next staircase.

She was met by a similar hallway as the last. Only all the doors were closed and she could hear grunts and moans from each of the rooms. She sighed and went up the next flight of stairs. She came up to what must have been the attic. The room was empty except for the small bed in the corner and the few boxes of her possessions. In one box were her mangas: Naruto, Bleach, Deathnote, Fruits Basket, Vampire Knight, and Fullmetal Alchemist. In another box was some of her books and a couple of Cd's.

The rest of the items in the boxes were clothes and some other electronics. She opened the last, tiny box and found a locket. On the outside was her name and in the inside was a picture of the Cullen coven and another picture of her father and brother. She smiled and proceeded to make this room to look like her own.

**A/N:**

These are the songs that I believe these triplets would like:

Renesmee:

Baby- Justin Bieber (obviously)

Dynamite- Taio Cruz

Bad Romance- Lady Gaga

Tik Tok- Ke$ha

Replay- Iyaz

Sebastian:

We Will Rock You- Queen

Rock And Roll All Nite- Kiss

Shake It Up- The Cars

Let It Be- The Beatles

Back In Black- AC/DC

Lily:

Monster-Meg& Dia

You're Not Alone- Saosin

All That I've Got- The Used

Misfit- Lesley Roy

On My Own- Three Days Grace

Just a few songs that I thought of


	4. Chapter 4:Blood

**LPOV**

Humans may have been the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. I know my family refrains from drinking human blood. But it smelled so enticing and hearing the blood rush through it's veins was so...mouthwatering. I couldn't help but devour the human being at that moment. My father found me a few hours later, with glazed eyes and fresh blood dripping from my mouth. I was five years old.

**2 YEARS LATER**

The three young children were getting ready for their first day of school. As usual, Renesmee was getting dressed by Alice and Rosalie and Sebastian was getting some man time with Emmett and Jasper. Lily was in her room putting on a purple t-shirt, white shorts, her favorite baseball cap, and a pair of black Converse. She put on her backpack and went downstairs to wait for her siblings.

Just as she predicted, Renesmee came down with the latest design by her favorite French designer and a pink backpack covered in hearts and Sebastian wore his favorite sports jersey and some new jeans.

"Aww you must have gotten lost on your way to the homeless shelter, Lily" Renesmee smirked.

"At least I don't feel the need to look like a freakin' princess" She replied

Renesmee gasped. "Take that back!"

"Children, please no fighting, it's barely your first day of first grade" Carlisle said.

"Maybe Lily will fail."

"C'mon kids let's go to the car" Edward said.

The children exchanged glances at each other, shrugged, and walked out.

If home was hell, than school was a lot worse. Of course, Renesmee made friends with all the rich, stuck-up brats who dressed like teenagers. Sebastian had a naturally friendly personality so making friends wasn't a big deal. Only Lily was left alone, sitting on the swing, staring at the ground. She was already alone most of the time at her house so being by herself wasn't such a big deal at school. Although having a friend might take her out of her misery. Renesmee had opened her big mouth and told everyone that she was a demon that would kill you instantly if you even so much as look at her . Most of the children were retarded and believed her so they stayed away from Lily, watching her from the sidelines.

"Hey, it's that girl."

"Which one?"

"The one that they say is a demon."

"But she doesn't look like one..."

"Hey she's staring at us. Run before she gives us the death glare!"

All of the children looking at her scrambled after the boy that shouted. Lily sighed and continued to stare at the ground. She wondered what it would be like to have friends and why everyone thought she was a monster. Sometimes it may seem like she was with her thirst for blood. But it has been a year since the incident. She had gained some control over her blood lust. Except, sometimes she still felt the longing to sink her fangs into a soft piece of human flesh. To devour all of that bittersweet blood. Her mouth watered at the thought. Then the bell rang, taking her out of her daze. She got up and walked back to the school, longing for the taste of fresh blood.


	5. Chapter 5:Christmas

**LPOV**

When I first the Volturi, I instantly knew that they were vampires one mustn't mess with. They stared hungrily at my sister who was in my mother's arms. You could just feel the hunger for power that radiated of the one with dark hair. As usual, my mother put me and my brother in the front because she would never care if we got taken away. That would be a blessing. Only the men in the family and Rosalie would miss my brother, but only my father would miss me. It was one of those times that I wish I was an orphan like this other boy, Alexander, in my class. He had no one to ignore him or make him suffer. Yes, a life like his is what I desire.

**Normal POV- December 2012**

"Daddy, can you buy me a cellphone, and a new iPod, and a new computer, and...40 NEW DRESSES!"Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Ask your mother"Edward muttered.

"Fine then, but I'll never let you hug me again"And with that, she walked away, leaving Edward to collect his thoughts. He wondered what he should get for his youngest daughter, Lily. No one else was going to buy her anything anyways, so he should get something special. As he pondered over this, Lily walked into the room, wearing an emotionless face. _Bella must've been tormenting her earlier._

"Hey, Lily"

"What?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"What do you want for Christmas?"He asked with a small smile on his face, awaiting her answer.

"For your family to die"She muttered and walked out to her favorite place near the river.

She looked up at the sky and watched thousands of snow flakes falling. She touched the cold, oddly shaped, icicles that had accumulated on a tree branch. She tried to remember that last time she had seen snow like this, but she only saw specks of red and someone submerged in blood. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the painful memory. She shouldn't dwell on things that happened in the past.

She made her way back toward the house where the equivalent of hell was.

**Christmas**

"OH MY GOD!THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE AMAZING PRESENTS I GOT. THANKS FOR THE 42 DRESSES I GOT. YOU ALL ARE THE BEST FAMILY EVER!"Renesmee screamed from beside the tree. Sebastian was just unwrapping the few presents he had while Lily sat on the stairway staring at her family. She was the only depressed one there while everyone else clearly had the Christmas spirit in their hearts. Edward snuck away from his family and made his way up the stairs.

"Hey Lily, are you enjoying yourself?"

"No" she simply stated and gave him a cold glare.

"Come with me, I want to give you something."

They both walked to the attic where Edward had kept a box with gifts for Lily.

"Your brother wanted to give you this" He held up a hand-sewn brown bear that had one eye bigger than the other. Lily grabbed it and told Edward to tell Sebastian "thank you".

"And this is from me" He held out a gold locket with the kanji symbol for love on the front and a quote on the back. Inside there was a picture of Lily as a baby and a picture of her, Edward, and Sebastian together, near the river.

"Thank you Daddy" She said and hugged her father. Edward smiled while he cradled his youngest daughter in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6:Monster

**LPOV**

Why does my mother hate me so much? I ponder over this while I walk to my special place by the river. I sit down by the edge and collect my thoughts. Why is it that everyone seems to hate me? And why does everyone sometimes feel uneasy around my older brother? So many questions flood my mind as I stare at the deep, clear waters. But the only thing I can't get out of my head is the fact that every time I shut my eyes, I hear screaming and cold laughter.

**2013**

It seemed to be a normal day in the Cullen household, but all that would change with a simple question.

Alice was busy shopping online. Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob were out hunting. Emmett and the boys were playing football. Esme was cleaning the house, and Carlisle was reading in his office. Edward was on the piano, composing a new piece for Bella, when Lily walked up to him.

"Father, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm just writing something for Bella, why?"He answered.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Okay then, ask away"

"Ummm.."She looked down at the floor as if she had become fascinated with her shoes "Wh-What's wrong wi-with me?" She stuttered out.

"There is nothin.."

"Yeah right, there is totally something wrong with you!" Renesmee shouted.

"Nessie.."

"What wrong with me, Renesmee?"She asked her sister curiously.

She smirked, "You're a monster, a demon to be exact."

"What?"She replied, eyes widening. Then she ran away, into the forest.

"Wait, Lily, she's lying",Edward shouted.

"She was going to find out the truth sooner or later Edward."

Edward ran into the forest looking for Lily. He spent several hours trying to find her until he saw her up in a tree staring up at the sheet of clouds.

"Lily"He whispered. He climbed up the tree and sat next to her.

"Is it true?"She whispered, staring at him intently.

"Not entirely.."He answered,"You are not a demon, you just contain one inside of you."

"Why?"

"It chose you."

"Are there others like me?"

"There are a total of six of you on this earth."

"What about Sebastian?"

"He is a whole other story."They stayed silent for awhile until Edward jumped down from the tree.

"Are you coming?"He asked.

"Yes",she simply stated while jumping of the tree.

But what Lily didn't was that that little detail concerning her would change her life forever.


End file.
